choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfa Romeo 155 (167)
The Alfa Romeo 155 (167) is a compact upscale sedan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q HG 4, and Choro-Q!. Real life info The Alfa Romeo 155 was introduced in 1992 as a replacement for the Alfa Romeo 75. Unlike its predecessor, the 155 was front-wheel drive. Engine choices included a 1.7-liter 8 valve Twin spark inline-4 (113 hp/108 lb/ft of torque), a 1.8-liter 8 valve Twin spark inline-4 (127 hp/122 lb/ft of torque), a 2.0-liter 8 valve Twin spark inline-4 (141 hp/138 lb/ft of torque), a 2.0-liter inline-4 diesel (89 hp/137 lb/ft of torque), a 2.5-liter inline-4 diesel (123 hp/217 lb/ft of torque), and a 2.5-liter V6 (164 hp/159 lb/ft of torque); the Q4 model was equipped with a 2.0-liter 16 valve inline-4 (187 hp/215 lb/ft of torque) and all-wheel drive derived from the Lancia Delta Intergrale. Most 155s came with either a 5-speed manual transmission, but a 4-speed automatic was optional only on the V6. The V6 and Q4 models are available with electronically-adjustable suspension. In 1993, the grille was changed from a "flushed" style to a recessed style grille. In 1994, the Formula version (Silverstone version in UK) went on sale; these cars were homologation models produced in order for the 155 to compete in the British Touring Car Championship series. They were equipped with an adjustable rear spoiler, extendible front splitter, and a lighter version of the 1.8-liter engine (though horsepower and torque were unchanged). In 1995, a widebody version was introduced with a wider track. These cars have flared front wheel arches, smooth rear wheel arches, round side-marker lights, and model badges relocated to below the tail lights. Engine choices now included a 1.6-liter 16 valve inline-4 producing 118 hp/106 lb/ft of torque, a 1.8-liter 16 valve inline-4 producing 138 hp/122 lb/ft of torque, and a 2.0-liter 16 valve inline-4 producing 148 hp/138 lb/ft of torque. Quicksteer steering was added to the 2.0 16V model. The Q4 was discontinued. In 1996, the 1.8 16V engine became available with the Quicksteer steering. The 155 was produced through 1998 before being replaced by the Alfa Romeo 156. Choro-Q HG 2 The Alfa Romeo 155 is body number Q074 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Papaya Island Body Shop. Notes * The Alfa Romeo logo can be faintly seen in the front grille. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Alfa Romeo 155 is body number Q074 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Alfa Romeo 155 is body number Choro-Q077 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "Looks strange, but cool." CQHGIV077.jpg CQHGIVR077.jpg Notes * Unlike the Alfa Romeo 155 featured in the other Choro-Q titles, the HG 4 version features door handles on the front doors, side marker lights, and license plates on the front and back of the car. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Alfa Romeo 155 is body Q65. Notes * The Alfa Romeo 155 in Choro-Q! is based off the HG 2/HG 3 variants, but has body-colored molding on the bumpers. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles